Nera Adventures! (Supplemental)
''Nera Adventures! (Supplemental)'' Welcome! This page will contain information about my Supplemental DND 3.5/Homebrew Campaign! Introduction: (As noted in the first page Nera Adventures!) A while back some of my friends and i wanted to take part in a DND Game, so having the most experience of the group (which wasn't much), I decided to DM. While trying to think of a game concept i thought to myself, "What better way to play a fantasy game with my friends, Then to immerse them in the fictional world that i have been brewing in my head for years!" and so i was off, busting out my old notes and putting together NPC character sheets based off of the characters in my story, Drawing up rough maps and jotting down quest ideas. After we played the first campaign for a few weeks the players came to me and said that the base story, characters and Lore was all really good but they felt like they had so little experience playing, that learning the mechanics was taking away from what was actually taking place around them. So they told me that they would like to do a side campaign so they could get use to how D&D worked before coming back. As a result i put together a Much MUCH heavier Homebrew system and then set the new party up in a New location with more Role-play centric backstories and introduced a plot point from the first campaign early for them to explore while learning the mechanics of D&D and getting comfortable with Role-playing their characters. Game Design/Mechanics: Both of the Nera Adventures Campaigns are based in the world of Nera but uses the DnD 3.5 Base Mechanics along with 4e and 5e mechanics and a hefty cup of Homebrew, So I was and still am having some troubles balancing/converting the NPC's abilities over to D&D so they retain their high level and unique ness but are not completely over powered/Broken compared to the player characters. I speak with my players and agree beforehand about any changes to the game mechanics or inform them about how the changed mechanic works during an encounter like Feats, magic effects, ect. Mainly these changes are small buffs to the characters or their abilities or special items that they may obtain. For example, not only in 'NA' but in every campaign i DM for all of my players are allowed to request that they start the game, or obtain during the game, a Wondrous item of their choosing or creation so long as it fits within the realm of reasonably, and would benefit Role-play in some way shape or form. Game Story: Currently the main Party Consists of a pair of Farmers turned Slaves freed from their captivity and thrown into the woes of adventuring, (Ari, who was the Daughter of a moderately wealthy family of Farmers who bore Generations of Paladins, And Kai, An orphaned boy who was raised on the road and offered a job working for Ari's family working on their Farm.) A wandering ranger on a journey to find as many Klein's Gates as he can during his travels. And Finally, a Protective and slightly eccentric Innkeeper along with her Assistant who run the Inn that the Party is currently staying at. So far the party has spent their time doing simple fetch quests and random encounters but i have kicked up the last few sessions to slowly build up multiple plot points that all align back to each other in some way for a web of mystery and excitement. I have been recording the sessions from this campaign and hope to type out a comprehensive story of their travels in this or another page. Characters and Places Referenced/Encountered Characters: * Arima Vwenmuslia. * Kai Fuller. * Junom Firefist * Subrag Moribin. ** Vulk'Bra Throck. * Naname Kitsumura ** Samson Kitsumura. ** Shizui Kitsumura. * Smith Valert. * Tengen Tourmon ** Jogen Mytilc Locations: * Hayenmirn. ** Nera. * The Kitsume Rejion. ** The Kitsumura Inn. * Mordai Village * Suimaisho * Nureta ** Nurotako Castle